Villains can get a happy ending (together)
by LadyPalma
Summary: [30 Days OTP Challenge] A drabble or flash-fic for 30 prompts, all about my OTP: Hooked Queen. Based on a challege found on Tumblr.
1. Holding hands

**1. Holding hands **

If there was something all the inhabitants of Storybrooke agreed on about Mr and Mrs Jones, it was that no one had ever seen them walking hand in hand. At first, they avoided so intimate contacts to keep secret what they stil didn't know if consider a relationship or not, and then, once they came out (or better, they had been discovered before they could), it had ben their natural character to prevent themselves from a so diabetic public performance of love.

Now, instead, in this new phase of their love story, both seemed to have developed a dose of sweetness, but it was someone else to absorb it entirely.

"Again!"

That exclamation, that sounded almost as a command but that was accompanied by a fresh and joyful laugh, was the echo of that umpteenth one of the same kind in just a few seconds.

Killian puffed slightly annoyed, while Regina looked up to the sky clearly exasperated, but when their eyes met, they couldn't be able to keep a smile of agreement. Agreement on finding themselves submitted to the games of a five years old child, but on the other hand, with two parents as they were, they could have not expected her to be less stubborn or lively.

"Okay, Princess, but that's the last one" Killian finally said, while little Cora nodded, even if the sly smile on her face let guess the contrary intention.

"One, two, three!"

Keeping her tightly, they lift her up and the little girl laughed again finding herself suspended for some seconds in the air.

No, no one had ever seen Mr and Mrs Jones holding hands yet, but what they all could see every morning was the way _they held their family by hands_.

* * *

**Hi dear fans of the Hooked Queen! I wanted to start this new challenge "30 Days of OTP" with a different prompt every day! This was the first one, and I choose to show them as a family, with the introduction of their daughter, named Cora (I couldn't imagine a different name, sincerely LOL).**

** I have already published most of the flash-fics/drabbles on the Italian site. ****I hope you liked it, let me know if you want me to keep going!**

**See you soon! The next prompt is _cuddling somewhere_!**


	2. Cuddling somewhere

**2. Cuddling somewhere**

"Stay for a little more, love" he had whispered in her ear after one of their usual meeting of secret passion aboard of the Jolly Roger.

It was the first time he was making such a proposal, but the mschievious sweetness he had used, didn't surprise her at all. Because that night was different from all the others, that night would have been the last one that the Captain would have spent in Storybrooke and she felt the desire, or better the _need_, to prolong that moment of goodbye too.

After some moments of indecision, Regina hinted a smile and came back under the sheets, huddling up in the pirate's arms and letting herself be lulled by that sensation of unexpected protection.

_Kiliian Jones didn't leave the next day._

* * *

**First of all, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hope you will like this one too, even if it is just a drabble! It represents how I see the development of their relationships: it starts as a physical thing, but then… ;)**

**Evil Panda asked me what was the Italian site: it's and there are stories in Italian about books, tv shows, movies and so on..:)**

**See you soon with the next prompt: _watching a movie_!**


	3. Watching a movie

**3. Watching a movie**

"You would have been a Slytherin"

The sentence said by chance during the commercial of "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", made Regina look up from the screen to the man who had just spoken. That completely unexpected marathon of films based on J. 's books, was revealing itself to be something potential dangerous for the pirate's already unstable mental sanity.

"You too, I guess" she simply answered with a brief laugh.

"No, I would have been a Gryffindor… That sometimes looses his courage"

The woman stared at him for a while, thoughtfully. The charm of the rebel, the wrong reputation as bad guy and the immense loyalty showed for the lost loved ones, as his brother Liam and his first big love Milah…

"Mmm a sort of Sirius Black" she finally declared with a mischievous smile.

Hook smiled too and it was his turn now to create a comparison.

"I think Bellatrix somehow resembles you"

"Hey!" she immediately exclaimed, not pleasant at all by that parallelism "She's a _psychopathic_… Tell me just one reason why we seem similar!"

"Mh…" he murmured, pretending to be thinking about it "Let's see, love, because you are a _psychopathic_ too?"

The attempt of irony didn't seem to have the hoped effect on her, since the deadly glare she cast him, let intend that she hadn't taken it at all as a joke.

"I was joking!" he quickly clarified, putting an arm around her and posing a slight kiss on her lips "But I really see a similarity between you two, in the determination, the power and the fatal beauty"

"You really… You are a _bootlicker_!" she interrupted him, shaking her head, but letting him capture her lips again in a new kiss.

"And then, I also see a certain sensual tension between Sirius and Bellatrix… Will there be some scenes with them?" Killian asked, while the film was starting again with a framing of the three protagonists and three other students (he still didn't know exactly their names) in the Ministry of Magic.

The woman made an enigmatic smile, while, hearing that question, another curious parallelism came to her mind.

_Bellatrix that casts him an Avada Kedavra and Sirius that falls behind the veil… Even worse than when Regina had pushed Hook off the cliff as a meal for Maleficent._

"Maybe it's better if I don't say…"

* * *

**Hi! Really thank you again for your reviews, I really appreciated them!:) This chapter wanted to be a tribute to harry Potter and I wanted to find a parallelism between the stories, so here it is my attempt LOL Let me know what you think, I hope it didn't sound too ridiculous!**

**Tomorrow the prompt is _on a date_!**


	4. On a date

**4. On a date**

The news of a first official date between Miss Lucas and Doctor Whale, wanted simply to be one of the many news of Storybrooke that Killian never asked for and that Regina punctually listed in spite. However, that detail, casually among Emma's progresses in magic and an argument between Rumpelstiltskin and his son at Granny's, seemed to have caught the pirate's attention, who had remained still to stare at the major thoughtfully.

"- until Neal left and… What?" the woman asked interrupting her monologue, confused by that attitude.

"What is exactly a date in this world?"

Regina raised an eyebrow and remained for some moments in silence, surprised by that question. Despite the twenty eight years more of stay in the new world compared to him, she didn't know much more about this topic, at least by direct experience.

"Well… A couple goes out together, they go eating something or to the cinema… they go for a walk… Anything"

"Ah… We should do that too" he stated seriously.

That exclamation had the effect to make her even more astonished, and then to make her laugh clearly amused.

"Killian" she called him, shaking her head, still half-laughing "We've been together already for two months… It looks a little too late for a first date"

"You are right" he nodded, pretending to agree with her, while a mischievous smile appeared on his lips "So, we'll see at eight, love"

A kiss confirmed that proposal and before she could have answered, he was already out of the room.

* * *

"I'm coming"

Regina glanced for a last time at the mirror and then went to open the door. Actually it didn't take her much time to get ready, since during the three hours after that conversation she hadn't changed her idea about the absurdity of the date, but she cared anyway to show her beauty, as always.

"Hi, love"

On the opposite side of the door, there was, as expected, the captain, with the usual pirate style and the usual smile. But what clashed with that aspect was the bouquet of red roses he was holding in his good hand.

"You've got the whole hog, haven't you?" she asked, staring pleasantly surprised at the flowers "So… Where are we going?" she added then, grabbing her coat.

It was in that moment that Killian grinned even more and entered silently her house, closing the door on his back.

"We'll stay here" he announced in front of her confused expression "I didn't manage to find somewhere with better _lasagna_ than yours"

* * *

**I'm sorry if yestearday I haven't updated but I had to study for an important English exam... Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter... I hope you liked this one too!**

**Next prompt will be:_ kissing_!**


	5. Kissing

**5. Kissing**

For Regina the solution was simple: a kiss was what would take to awake Captain Hook. Only a kiss or the curse wouldn't be broken.

"Emma, kiss him!" Regina encouraged her for the umpteenth time, staring at the apparently lifeless body "He loves you!" she added, moving her eyes to the blonde, ignoring the feeling of jealousy that was suddenly growing inside of her, pronouncing those painful words.

The two women remained to look a each other for some moments, each with her own different belief burning in her gaze: despair for Killian's condition in Regina's eyes and pure love in Emma's ones, but that was a love entirely for someone else.

"But I don't love him back! I am in love with Neal, I've always been in love with him!" Swan finally whispered, realizing maybe only in that moment the intensity of the feeling that linked her to the Dark One's son.

Regina looked away after that confession and closed her eyes, feeling them almost immediately filling with tears. She wouldn't have been happy to see the man she had learnt to love and that woman to share their love, but it would have been better anyway than seeing him in an endless coma.

"We can't let him die!" she murmured, starting to walk uneasily in the room "I don't… I saw the way he looks at you, I heard the way he talks about you and…"

"But you never paid attention to the way he look at _you_"

Emma's words made her suddenly stop and it was with a surprised expression that she turned to look at the sheriff again.

"What do you mean?"

"Regina" the other woman started, approaching her cautiously untile she could take gently her arm "You are the one who spent more time with him lately, you are the one who truly understand him… You are the one who are about to become crazy just thinking that he may not wake up anymore!"

The major not even made an attempt to deny that picture of the situation and sighed heavily. The sheriff took advantage of that silence and kept on talking; it was funny how now the parts seemed to have been swapped: she was the one to encourage now, but the challenge didn't seem easier.

The truth was that Regina didn't believe in true love anymore, at least for her, she didn't believe that she could have a happy ending and that the person she would have shared that with would have been Hook… Well, that was in her mind still beyond imagination. And yet the green eyes that she was asking for help to, weren't suggesting her nothing but hope…

No, Regina didn0t believe in true love anymore, but she still reached the bed he was lying on and she still bent her head to hesitantly put a quick kiss on his lips.

An unnatural wind emanated in the room and pure magic pervaded her entire body, when she felt the lips under hers kissing her back.

"You have made me wait for a long while, haven't you, love?"Hook commented with her usual smile, not looking surprised at all to see in front of him Regina.

For what seemed like eternity they just remained to stare at each other.

_And the sleeping curse maybe wasn't the one to be broken._

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you like this collection;) What do you think about this chapter? It's pure fluff LoL**

**Next one is: _wearing each other's clothes! _(it will be fun! LOL)**


	6. Wearing eachothers' clothes

**6. Wearing eachothers' clothes**

A choked shout and an imprecation were all that followed the captain's ruinous fall on the floor, while a loud female laugh was making the background of his hard attempt to regain the upright position.

"I told you that it was a bad idea…" the woman commented, observing the scene comfortably sitting on the bed.

"Don't dare to say a word, Regina" Hook hissed glaring at her "I have no idea how you manage to walk with these… sort of things!" he exclaimed then, grabbing her heels, that were the accountable of that dirty trick and throwing them against the wall.

The woman not even cared about the fate of her shoes and started to laugh again, even more amused; then she moved the covers aside and got up, heading towards the closet while an enigmatic smile was appearing on her lips, a smile that Killian didn't like at all.

"What are you doing?" he asked, in fact, confused, staring at her while she was browsing his own clothes.

But Regina ignored completely the question and she kept on smiling, finally grabbing an outfit.

"Don't move!" she ordered then, accompanying that command with a quick eloquent glance, before she left the room.

Now it was her turn to have fun.

* * *

Patient wasn't one of Killian Jones' qualities and ten minutes were definitely more than he could have waited. It was with this thought in mind and an amused curiosity in heart, that he stood up ready to look for her girlfriend, when, turning to the door, he found her in front of him. His pirate attire was falling large on her slim body, but not a laugh escaped his mouth, on the contrary a satisfied smile was all that he managed to do. Dressed as a pirate, she was even more stubborn than the usual, it was undeniable.

"Not bad at all" he commented, approaching her slowly, until he found himself being hooked by his own hook "And this one? Mmm it looks well on you" he whispered, quickly replacing the surprise for that unexpected detail with the desire to feel her closer.

"Really?" she asked, making a brief laugh and drawing him even more closer until their lips met "And do you know what else looks well on me?"

"What?"

Regina smiled mischievously and then drag him along with her on the mattress.

"You!"

* * *

**Thanks a lot for the support! I hope this update made you smile a bit:) Did you prefer Regina in a pirate clothing style or Hook trying Regina's heels? LoL**

**See you soon with the prompt: _cosplaying_ (Harry Potter will come back LoL)**


	7. Cosplaying

**7. Cosplaying**

Henry Mills didn't have a normal infancy: when he was just ten years old he had discovered the real existence of the fairytale world and at eleven he had been taken to Neverland; but now that he was about to be 12, finally as all the other children in the world, he was simply complaining that he hadn't received the letter from Hogwarts. That's why his entire family had moved to Boston for a day, to allow him to live another adventure; it had been Neal's idea and all the others had ended up joining it.

"_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart._

_Their daring nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart"_

Among the most enthusiastic there was obviously Hook and, with that sentence that had accompanied his appearance in the uniform typical of a student from the Gryffindor House, he drew the attention of all the people present in the room, in particular of one of them.

"You almost scare me, dear" Regina commented, casting a quick amused glance at him.

"Com' on, beautiful Slytherin, admit it that I have a wonderful costume!" he provoked her, approaching her and showing a naughty smile.

The woman smirked pretending to be disgusted and shook her head "You will end up confusing yourself with the idiots" she said, glancing at the entire Charmings' family – David, Snow, Emma and his husband Neal – that not far away from them, was trying on some golden - red uniforms.

"Maybe…" Hook replied following the direction of her look "But you have to admit that I am your favorite idiot" he added then with a wink.

Regina looked up at the sky and then gave attention to her "housemate" Rumpelstiltskin and Belle in a Ravenclaw version, who were leaving the room right in that moment.

"I think it's time to start this insanity for us too" she announced, sighing heavily.

But when her look met Killian's one and the contrast between the colors they were dressing voided in the sudden embrace he gave her, she thought for a moment that it wasn't completely an insanity after all.

Because they had the _Slytherin ambition_ to believe that they could have a happy ending together.

And the _Gryffindor courage_ to try to realize it everyday.

_This one included._

* * *

**Here it is prompt 7! I used Harry Potter again LoL I hope it didn't sound too absurd, and I hope the choice of the Houses is okay… I wanted to dress Killian as a Slytherin, but then I preferred to make a contrast;) What do you think?**

**P.S. I have finally watched 3x09 and… I'm dying of feels about Regina and baby Henry *.* Then I have to say this: Regina in the Captain's quarters… Sounds good! Mmm LoL**

**Next prompt is: _shopping_! (prepare yourself for a lot of fluff this time^^)**


	8. Shopping

**8. Shopping**

"Come out, love… We can't spend all the day here!"

Regina sighed to that umpteenth exhortation, trying to hold the tears that had inevitably formed in her eyes at the vision of herself in the reflection of the mirror. _Damned hormones_!

She gave herself another look and then, with a sorrowful look, finally opened the little curtain, taking a step out of the changing room, that had revealed itself to be for some minutes almost a safe shelter.

"I look like a whale" she hissed pointing a finger at the pirate "And it's all your fault!"

Killian's face assumed instinctively an amused expression, but something in the woman's eyes made stop immediately that start of laugh: there was a shadow of sadness that he hadn't seen in her for a while and that he had swore to himself to never make her feel again.

He approached slowly and let his eyes go down her body wrapped in the ample dark blue dress she was trying on, lingering in particular on her belly at the seventh month of pregnancy.

"You are really stunning" he whispered sincerely, taking her hand in his one "Isn't that true?" he asked then, turning with a smile to the young and beautiful shop assistant.

But it wasn't a flirtatious smile; it was a smile that represented the sweetness and the love of a man for the two most important women of his life: her wife and her daughter. And seeing that smile, Regina finally smiled too.

_She had never felt that beautiful._

* * *

**Even prompt 8 is done:) I hope you are not dying of fluff LoL I really want to thank you all for the feedback for the last chapter, I'm glad the idea of Harry Potter has been appreciated.**

**guest suggested me to add somewhere "Regina in the captain's quarters" and I wanted to say that I'll use for sure the idea, but you'll have to wait for a while:)**

**See you tomorrow with the prompt: _hanging out with friends_!**


	9. Hanging out with friends

**9. Hanging out with friends**

The dinner was turning out to be a complete disaster and the burnt meat cooked by Neal wasn't the main reason. All the attempts of conversations made by Emma were completely ignored by Hook and answered with sarcasm by Regina, while the sound of the cutleries was starting to be the only one udible. The truth was that, since they were back together, Mr and Mrs Cassidy seemed to only want to play to be a sort of Cupid, and that evening they had chosen right the Evil Queen and Captain Hook as bull's eye of their plan, plan that at every minute was failing even more miserably.

"So, Regina, between you and Robin… Is it over?" Neal asked nonchalantly, breaking the silence and looking up at her waiting for an answer.

But before she could even speak, a soft laugh coming from Hook set in the conversation.

"Why, is there really someone so fool in the world to be with you?"

"Oh yes" she immediately answered, casting and eloquently sharp glance at him "There are a lot of fools in the world, and you should know that"

Emma and Neal watched in silence their guests and then looked at each other at the umpteenth enigmatic mot. It was a disappointed and helpless look.

* * *

"Com' on, pirate!" the major exclaimed opening the door of the car and inviting Hook to do the same.

The gentle offer of a lift that the woman had made had been accompanied by an ironic joke, but it had been enough to light, exactly at the end of the evening, a hope in Emma and Neal's eyes. And it was that light to have confirmed Regina's suspects.

"Were they really trying to put us together?"

Killian slowly nodded in the silence and in the darkness of the car, then he looked at her and it was in that moment, the one when their eyes met, that they finally did exactly what they had wanted to do for the previous two hours. Bursting into laughter.

_And kissing each other._

* * *

**Hi! I hope you liked this idea: Emma and Neal tried to put them together, but they are already LoL And I also hope that you liked the Swanfire hint;)**

**Next prompt is: _with animal ears_, where we'll see again Cora Jones, but this time as teenager LoL**


	10. With animal ears

**10. With animal ears**

"Listen to me _lad_, I have to go inside and if you don't let me pass, then I assure that this hook will hurt you very much, _little crocodile_"

Nathan Gold crossed his arms to the chest and remained silent for a while, just looking at the ex pirate, trying to hold the amused laugh that the threat had stirred in him.

"I'm sorry, Mr Jones" he finally said in a tone as serious as he could "But it is a private party, and it has a theme. No one without any explicit reference to rabbits can enter"

The man raised instinctively his incorporated weapon, but then he seemed to change his mind and a satisfied smile went to replace the furious expression. Hook approached slowly the boy and with a twitch, not even giving him the time to react, he took the two big ears of rabbit that Gold junior was wearing. Then, he placed them on his head and grinned.

Only then, in front of that smile, apparently almost criminal, Nathan became scared and got out of the way to the door of The Rabbit Hole.

* * *

"You don't understand, Cora! You are only sixteen! That is not a place for your age, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"You are the one who doesn't understand, dad! How do you think Nathan will consider me now, after your brilliant intrusion?"

"That's better! So the crocodile's son will finally stop to hover around you!"

Father and daughter's shout were the only voice audible in the desolate car park of the club. Regina, leaned against the car, was watching with secret amusement the two "rabbits" walking towards her.

"Scram into the car, now!" he was exclaiming in the meanwhile "And two week of detention are the least for this…"

"But daddy…"

"Another word and they will become three"

Cora puffed exasperated and got in the car, slamming the door, but not before hissing between her teeth some venomous words to his father. Hook instead, sighed heavily and leaned on the car too, next to his wife.

"I like it when you act as a strict and authoritative parent!" Regina whispered to him, hinting a smile and casting then a glance to her daughter that inside the car was still complaining.

"Ah, really?" he asked, smiling too and coming even closer to the woman.

"Yes!" she confirmed, looking again at him and lingering on his new accessory "_Even if you don't look very convincing with those animal ears!"_

* * *

**I have to say that this one is so far my favorite one! I really love the idea of Hook and Regina to start a family and Cora is becoming my alter ego LoL I hope you liked Killian in this curios version and also his interaction with Nathan Gold, the _little crocodile_ LoL**

**Next prompt: _wearing kigurumis_!**


	11. Wearing kigurumis

**11. Wearing kigurumis**

Regina was determined to have a certain conversation and the unexpected chat she had that morning with Ruby, when she had gone to Granny's to have breakfast with Henry, had been enlightening. She spent the last hour preparing everything in the smallest details: she had chosen the dress, she had thought more and more times about the words to say and she had even predicted the laugh that the pirate made when he entered the door and saw her in that state.

"What the hell are you wearing, love?" he asked in a mixture of confusion and the most total amusement.

"Kigurumis" she simply answered, standing up clumsily from the sofa.

She said that as if it was the most obvious thing in the worlds, forgetting the incredulous expression that she had herself when she had heard about it the first time or the difficulty she had had explaining it, with a certain embarrassment of course, to the shop assistant of the biggest dress shop in Storybrooke.

"And to what do I owe this change of dressing style?" the captain asked again, even more confused by the conviction in the tone that the woman used.

"We have to talk… talk about us" Regina simply started, taking off the cat mask matched to the dress "Every time we see, we always end up in bed… And instead now we'll talk about us… About what we are"

The hesitation and the embarrassment that the conversation was stirring in her was evident in the almost innocent expression that she made. Killian, on the other hand, wasn't used to talk about love as well, because that was what it was about, even if the feeling was never expressed in an explicit way by neither of them; he found himself swallow and, with an usually serious expression, he approached her until he could caress her cheek with his hand.

"If you really wanted to prevent me from desire you… You should have kept your mask on, love" he finally said, hinting a smile that had maybe for the first time nothing of mischievous.

"I don't understand" she murmured raising an eyebrow.

"Do you know why we always end up in bed? Because the thing I really can't resist about you, is your eyes" he confessed letting their eyes lock "I love your eyes, Regina"

And not just those, but he didn't say aloud that not even this time.

She smiled anyway and kissed him with passion. They didn't talk not even that night.

_Because they didn't need to do that, after all._

* * *

**This prompt almost made me go crazy! I hope to have done a good job, even if I'm very uncertain LoL Today, anyway, is a special day for me, because it is my 18 birthday :) A bit of Hooked Queen in this day was necessary LoL**

**Next prompt is: making out (the setting will be a very unexpected place LoL)**


	12. Making out

**12. Making out**

Regina inserted the keys in the lock and the answer was immediate: Lucky, after her morning in complete loneliness, started to bark from the inside.

"Remind me why they have give the key to you" Hook asked, still astonished and a bit annoyed about the situation.

"The idiots are gone to make a trip to New York and they didn't give the key to me, but to Henry" she answered exasperated by the fact that she was saying the same thing for the umpteenth time "It's just that he is studying with Jefferson's daughter and so here I am"

"Here we are" he corrected her, pushing with his hand the door of the loft and making appear a happy Dalmatian puppy.

"Hey!" the woman greeted him hinting a smile and bending to caress him, answering that way to his demonstrations of love "You must be hungry!" she added then, moving towards the cupboard, following her son's instructions.

Lucky nestled on the carpet and watched with attention her every movement, keeping on wagging his tail. Considering it was Snow White and Prince Charming's puppy, he had a particular sympathy for the Evil Queen. Soon, the bowl was filled and, looking back to the captain, Regina couldn't help but notice his thoughtful expression, while he was looking at the perfect intact bed of the couple.

"What is it?" she asked confused, approaching him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Killian looked finally away and, without saying a word, just attracted her to him kissing her passionately.

"What the hell-"

Another kiss silenced that attempt of objection and they both ended up on the mattress.

"C'mon love" Hook whispered on her lips mischievously "Don't tell me that the prospective of you and me… Captain Hook and Evil Queen… On the heroes' bed"

She looked up to the sky, but she was undeniably amused.

"You are sick!" she exclaimed, while he started her again, but soon ended up supporting that crazy idea.

_The pirate's sickness must have been contagious._

* * *

**Prompt 12 is done! Hope you liked it!:) Lucky is of course a tribute to "One hundred and one Dalmatians".**

**Next prompt is: _eating ice-cream_!**


	13. Eating ice-cream

**13. Eating icecream**

Killan had turned into the sheets for at least five minutes before finally pushing the button to turn on the about-jour.

"Love… Don't you want some ice-cream?"

The woman on his side sank the head in the pillow to escape the annoying light and murmured something, trying to continue the sleep.

"A good chocolate ice-cream with meringues and cream and then…"

Regina finally opened her eyes and stared at him for some moments in complete silence, interrupting with that simple look the careful description.

"I hate you" she hissed then, taking a hand to her belly "You will make me turn into a whale!"

Hook smiled triumphantly to that answer and, after giving her a quick kiss on the lips, disappeared through the door in the first rays of sunlight.

* * *

The captain shivered in his coat and paced back and forth in front of the diner, until the sound of the keys made him turn to the door.

"How long have you been waiting, pirate?" Granny asked, repressing a yawn and casting him a glance that more than surprised seemed exasperated.

"Just ten minutes… more or less" he answered, shrugging and hinting a smile to the old woman that he was used to see every morning.

"So, does your dear wife want something curios today?" she continued in a cordially ironic tone.

Killian grinned and entered silently the diner.

_He didn't say that the craving was all his._

* * *

"You didn't put on weight too much so far!" Emma commented observing Regina.

"I've put on 6 kilos…" she answered taking her hands on her belly.

Considering it was her fifth month of pregnancy, it wasn't too much.

"But I've put on ten kilos" Hook said, tasting one of David's canapé, just to confirm how he had become a big eater in those five months.

The door was opened at that moment and the last guests of that evening in family, entered the Charming's house.

"We have brought the ice-cream!" Belle announced, taking it with a hand and holding with the other Mr Gold's one.

_Hook had never been so happy to see the crocodile._

* * *

A face of pure disgust appeared on little Cora's lips as soon as she took the spoon to her mouth.

"Bleah! It's cold!" she exclaimed, moving aside the bowl with her little hand.

Granny, from behind the counter, giggled observing the scene.

"You made her sick of ice-cream before she was even born!"

Even the Jones laughed amused and looked at each other, before Hook grabbed the bowl nonchalantly.

_After five years, he wasn't sick of ice-cream yet._

* * *

**Hi! What do you think about it? I don't know why I made Hook so hungry LoL**

**See you soon with: **_**genderswapped**_**!**


	14. Genderswapped

**14. Genderswapped**

Kilie Jones looked at the other girl, who had just passed out on the mattress in the prison cell and sighed slightly annoyed.

"So pretty, yet so useless"

"And are you useless?" asked a voice behind her back, and before she could even realize it, her hook flied away from her arm.

"My hook, if you please"

"Is that any way to address to a King?"

Kilie appeared now surprised and remained to look for some moments at the man she had in front of her. Was he really the King of those lands? The same one who, according to a lot of rumors, had killed his wife, destroyed entire villages and whose only purpose in life seemed to be obtaining princess Snow White's heart? She had also head about his beauty, but the immediate attraction she was feeling to him, was a sign that the stories did not justice to her at all.

Even Rex, on the other hand, remained to observe the intruder of his prisons with a purely mischievous smile on his lips. With her slim body, her long dark hair and her brilliant blue – sea eyes, the woman pirate had surely caught his attention and the lack of a hand could be moved to the background.

Slowly he approached her more and gave the requested object back to her, to find it then hooked to his sumptuous regal dress; it was now the woman's turn to curve her lips in a diabolic smile.

"Care to join me for a drink, Lady Pirate?" the King finally asked, struggling out of that grip with a wave of his hand "Yes, I know very well who you are" he added then, answering to the implicit question written all over her face, and using another silent spell to make appear two globes full of apple cider.

"No, thank you" Kilie answered, putting the hook back in its place and inserting then her good hand in her jacket.

Who knows what there was in that drink that he was offering her, it was after all a product of magic. Dark magic, furthermore.

She remembered too well the story of young Red Riding Hood locked in the King's castle as a sexual slave and preferred to avoid any minimal occasion to end up like that.

"But I can offer instead some…" she said, showing the flask of rum and extending it to him.

Rex made a disgusted face and shook his head.

"_I don't do rum"_

* * *

**Finally prompt 14! I decided to re-write the first encounter between them and of course I made some changes to the plot and to the lines, adding the "I don't do rum" now. Killian is a lady pirate named Kilie, while Regina is King Rex. I also replaced Graham with Red!**

***Still shipping Hooked Queen so much***

**Next prompt: **_**in a different clothing style**_**.**


	15. In a different clothing style

**15. In a different clothing style**

It wasn't the first time he saw the clothing style of that new world of course; it had had a first taste of it meeting Mary Margaret and Emma in the Enchanted Forest and then he had the chance to get to know it more while he had been spying Storybrooke for the Queen of Hearts and during his stay in the hospital. And yet, now in front of that large amount of dresses, that appeared strange to his eyes, he couldn't help but feel lost.

"Hook"

The captain woke up from his daydream and distracted attention from the piece of black cloth that he was curiously observing.

"I was looking for Cora" he said with nonchalance at that recall, turning back to the woman who had just spoken.

Regina raised an eyebrow and made a joyless smile.

"I'm sorry to inform you that I don't keep my mother lock in my walk - in closet" she answered ironically, approaching him with a suspicious look "What are you doing?" she asked finally, casting a glance to her sheet dress that he was still keeping his hand on.

"Oh, I was just looking around"

And after pronouncing that weak excuse, instead of leaving definitely the dress, Killian took it and passed it to the woman.

"Seriously, love, how do you manage to wear something like that?"

Regina looked up to the sky, annoyed as always by the intrusiveness of her temporary ally, preparing herself to another sharp answer, when something in the captain's eyes made a sudden idea came into her mind. Sudden and very odd. With a simple move of her hand, she removed her suit from her body, making appear in its place, in a purple cloud, the sheet dress.

Hook looked totally confused for a moment by that unexpected use of magic, but then seeing how well the dress highlighted her perfect body, leaving very little space to imagination, he couldn't help but smile satisfied. Her legs were almost completely naked: there weren't dresses like that in the other world. At least that were allowable in public and in the daylight.

"It's very… Different this style" he commented in a whisper.

_And different was synonymous of interesting._

* * *

**Hi everybody! This one was set in season 2 while Regina, Cora and Hook are allies… I decided to use the prompt "in a different clothing style" as the style of Storybrooke from Hook's point of view! I hope you liked it!**

**Next one will be **_**during their morning rituals**_**!**

**I think I'll update before Christmas;)**


	16. During their morning rituals

**16. During their morning rituals**

The alarm clock rang at a quarter to eight. Killian was predictably already up and the sound of the water from the shower was a sign of how he was spending the time of that early waking. Instead, Regina stood up in that moment, then woke Cora up, went downstairs to prepare breakfast, pancakes as every morning, and waited for the rest of the family to join her. Some random conversations, the usual recommendations and finally the little girl were gone with a smile on her lips side by side to Alice, Emma and Neal's daughter.

Yes because baby Jones was becoming big now.

"She didn't say goodbye to me!" the former pirate exclaimed, with a clearly annoyed tone, once the door was closed.

"She said _bye daddy_ with a wave of her hand… This should be enough to you"

Hook looked up to the woman and hinted a smile in front of that new taste of her well known irony. He extended his good hand to her and attracted her gently towards him, making her sit on his legs.

"This is the first day of a whole new routine" he commented with a sigh.

Who knew what was making him talk like that. Maybe it was a sudden moment of existential reflection, maybe he was simply becoming old… Or maybe it simply was the rum he had just started to sip.

"I hope that _this_ will not be part of it" she said, taking the drink from him.

"My daughter has just started high school and you and I are getting old, love… I have every damned right to drink!"

Regina chuckled, sweetened in front of that complaint and in a only sip, emptied his glass. The man tried to speak, but an unexpected passionate kiss stopped whatever amused reproach he was going to make.

"Maybe I can show you that we are still not so old after all, captain"

Captain. She had called him captain and there was only a situation where she called him like that.

"I remind you that you have a job, Regina"

A new kiss finished even that ruinous attempt to try to keep a lucid seriousness.

"I will call to inform that I will come later"

_Good way to start a new routine with an exception._

* * *

**This one was again about the Jones family, hope you liked it! I also hoped you had a wonderful Christmas Day:) **

**Next prompt is _spooning_ (it will be kinda AU).**


	17. Spooning

**17. Spooning**

"Good morning, love"

In that world that with every year more was revealing even more inclined to the paroxysmal, it was good to know that certain things weren't changed, and it was even more good to feel to have still someone on her side, among all the eternal enemies. Someone who didn't call her Mrs. Mills or Madame mayor, but – in a too confidential and sometime absolutely annoying way – simply _love_.

"Good morning, love"

The same sentence very morning for a whole week since Killian Jones had appeared suddenly with the jolly Roger in Storybrooke, until on the eight day he had waited for her outside Granny's diner and, catching her completely by surprise, he pushed her to the wall and kissed her fiercely.

And the routine became different.

He was waiting for a call from Boston to leave with his ship and come back to his work as coast guard. But that call, who knew why, never came. And who knew why, he didn't seem to care that much.

"I have no particular purpose in life" he said once, walking with her in the park and passing by chance beside Mr. Gold.

The two men seemed to exchange a nasty look, but both of them kept on follow their different paths.

Regina was about to laugh… If only the captain would have remembered.

"No purpose?"

"No one, except being with you" he answered with a mischievous smile, taking her by the hips and kissing her "… Your Majesty…"

She thought that she had only imagined that appellation, and yet he had actually said that and not by chance.

Because he perfectly remembered. It was just that spooning with the fairest of them all, looked like a better prospect than kill an armless crocodile.

At least for now.

* * *

**So, this one was set in AU during the twenty years under the Storybrooke's curse. I hope you liked it:)**

**Next prompt is _doing something together_!**


	18. Doing something together

**18. Doing something together**

"It's perfect" Hook commented staring proudly at his masterpiece.

The decorations completely referring to the pirate topic mixed with some with the shape of red apples, didn't recall Christmas time at all, but surely that huge tree so ornamented, greeted the holidays in perfect Mills – Jones style.

"Mmm" Regina simply murmured, shaking slightly her head.

She didn't seem to share his same enthusiasm: it was as if something was keeping on missing.

"You don't like it, do you?" he asked a bit displeased.

"Mmm" she murmured again, approaching the tree "We haven't put anything on the top!" she finally noticed, lingering her eyes to the empty end.

"Well, love, we'll find something and…"

Regina's sudden smile made those words die on the captain's lips.

"I think I've just had the perfect idea…"

Killian opened his eyes and the instant reaction was to burst into an amused laugh.

"How did _that_ come into your mind?"

Regina shrugged and chuckled as well.

"Now it's really perfect…" she simply whispered admiring the added particular.

Hook nodded in silence and smiled, taking her face with _both_ his hands.

Now that he had two of them again, the hook, forgotten into a drawer since three months now, had found a new use on top of the Christmas tree.

* * *

**Sorry for the late! This was meant to be a tribute for Christmas… Hope you like it now anyway! LoL**

**See you hopefully soon with next prompt: _in formal wear_!**


	19. In formal wear

**19. In formal wear**

That clothing style was putting to the test the captain's ability of endurance and, only after half hour, it was revealing to be at a very low level. That was nothing to do: the style of perfect gentleman of the XXI century wasn't made for him. The rigidity of the suit jacket, the discomfort of the shoes, selected by his girlfriend as "elegant", and most of all the tie… It was definitely the tie the biggest problem.

"I can't do this anymore!" he blurted out suddenly, trying with very little grace, using an euphemism, to unbind the asphyxiating knot.

The threatening glare that Regina gave to him, let him immediately intuit anyway how that gesture had been as a matter of fact a terrible thing to do.

"Please, can we avoid to be at the centre of attention even today?" she hissed, almost venomously.

He looked at her for a moment, he perfectly knew how much they had both worked to be accepted by the entire Storybrooke and the invite to Ariel and Eric's wedding, represented now just an example of how much they had obtained so far; that's why the former pirate, simply nodded, supporting her attempt to fix his tie.

"All right, love" he said in fact with a resigned sigh "But I tell you this: when we will get married… These things will be banned, instead –"

The words died into his throat when he noticed the effect that that joke had had on her.

Because it was a game only for a half and maybe he had said too much.

"Get marry?" she repeated in a little more than just a whisper.

Hook nodded seriously and she remained to stare at him with widened eyes.

And suddenly the tie lost its importance.

* * *

**Hope you liked this one too!:)**

**Next prompt: **_**dancing**_**!**


End file.
